Operation: HURT
by Demon Angels
Summary: Takes place after Operation: Grow up. Somethings wrong with Numbuh 4... But what is it? Can the KNd work with an enemy in order to save their friend?34
1. beginning

A/N: No comment ::innocent smile::  
  
Demon: u no the drill. ¾ ^_____________________________^  
  
4: cruddy 'ell! ::Smacks his head::  
  
Demon: ::puts an arm around him:: dontcha luv bad boyz ^_~ especially when ya torment them ^^.  
  
Summary: Takes place after Operation: Grow up. Something's wrong with Numbuh 4... But what is it?  
  
Author: Demon Angel  
  
Pairings: ¾ and possible 1/5 ^^  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own KND or I'd have ¾ 'n' 1/5 in it a lot ^_______^  
  
!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!( !(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!((!(!(!(!(!(  
  
"What could be worse than having to leave the Kids Next Door." Numbuh 2 inquired as he leaned against the blue fabric of the couch. At that exact same time a loud knock intruded the five kids conversation.  
  
"Knock, knock." The monotone voices said mockingly. Without waiting for any kind of answer, a large claw banged right through the door, knocking piece all over the tree house.  
  
The kids looked up at the giant robot, occupied by the pale children known as the delightful children from down the lane. They laughed villainously. " Why don't you try kicking our posteriors now." And with a thought they added, "Kids Next Door." Saying it like utter poison as it rolled off their tongues. They chuckled this time. The saws, which were held by the machine, brought themselves together in an 'x' formation. Fire surronded the metal, feeding around it hungrily.  
  
The Kids Next Door team gasped as balls of fire spit out of the of its back. The giant fire balls threw high into the air. It made an illumines glow, that if it weren't a threat, would have made them watch the spectacular beauty.  
  
"YAY! Fourth of July!" Numbuh 3 shrieked joyfully. She clapped her hands while giggling as the fireballs, obeying the laws of physics, began to pummel back to earth.  
  
Numbuh's 1, 2, and 5 ran out of the way.  
  
Realizing that something was going wrong, Numbuh 3's expressions changed. She tilted her head, not comprehending what was wrong. Though there was something inside of her telling her to run, but she ignored it completely.  
  
"Not Fourth of July?" She questioned as one of the balls came closer. She was stuck frozen, unsure of what to do... Nothing was making sense at all.  
  
The ball was coming closer now. She could feel the heat radiating off of it. She was afraid and confused. But most fearfully was the fact that she was caught in the line of fire.  
  
She could hear a gasp coming from somewhere to the right. She couldn't remember what happened, she had blanked out for a few, but as she came to she could feel warmth and arms wrapped around her protectively. She felt safe again.  
  
"You o.k.?" A voice asked her. She sighed contentedly and nodded. "Good." Numbuh 4's voice whispered softly in her ear. She blushed lightly.  
  
"Thanks Numbuh 4!" She exclaimed as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"No prob." The boy responded, lowering his head.  
  
"You saved me!" Numbuh 3 threw her arms around him, now understanding the passed events. She could have sworn Numbuh 4 gasped in pain. But it was soon forgotten.  
  
"'Twas nuttin'." He claimed. Numbuh 3's embrace lightened until her arms rested at her side.  
  
"But Numbuh 4--" She began.  
  
"We need Hippie Hop!" Numbuh 1 commanded as he ran from the claws that were following his every movement. She had forgotten about the battle.  
  
Numbuh 3 looked pleadingly at Numbuh 4, hoping he'd have an answer... Or maybe ask her to stay. But his eyes gestured her towards Hippie Hops lair. She nodded and was already on her way.  
  
He bit his lip as an unexplainable pain seared through his body, though he tried his hardest to hide it. He wasn't the kind to allow pain to affect him. He was a lot tougher than anything! He could beat it!...What ever it was...  
  
His gaze averted towards the battlefield in time to see the parachute fall over Numbuh 3. His eyes opened wide in horror and he turned to Numbuh 2, his pain completely forgotten. "Keep 'em busy!" Numbuh 4 ordered running passed the large boy.  
  
Numbuh 2 nodded and also went for something in his room.  
  
And as you know the rest of the battle was history...  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(  
  
The force had sent him and Numbuh 3 hurtling towards the abandoned ice cream truck. He let out a small yelp when his back hit hard against the back of the seat. Just as soon Numbuh 3 hit hard against his side. He growled. The pain was almost to much!  
  
He hit the ground on his knees, his eyes gazed up at Numbuh 3. "Yer not 'urt are ya?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head violently. "Are you?" She asked concerned. He shook his head as well.  
  
As he stood he looked at the cooler and smiled. "Wanna get some ice cream?" He starred at her devilishly. She giggled and unable to find her voice, she nodded.  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(  
  
The tree house was finally rebuilt! It had only took about a week but it was worth it. It wasn't an exact replica but as Numbuh 4 had said it was, "Pretty darn close."  
  
As the evening sky began to come out they sat on the roof. Numbuh 5 had decided to sit by herself, no doubt thinking over everything that had happened and the events that had brought the friends so much closer. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 1 sat on one side to watch the retreating sunset.  
  
"And that's Ryan's Belt!" Numbuh 3 pointed out. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 sat back to back. Numbuh 3 was telling him about all the different stars and constellations. He already knew about them but it made Numbuh 3 happy, so why should he stand in the way of that.  
  
"Really?" He chuckled as she rambled on. His eyes squeezed together as the now familiar pain shot through him. He took a deep breath hopping to stop it. After a second or two it finally subsided.  
  
"You o.k. Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 questioned, but didn't turn around.  
  
"Peachy." He lied... He felt guilty about it. He had never lied to Numbuh 3, only what if she were to get concerned? She wouldn't be happy anymore, and he couldn't forgive himself if she was unhappy, especially if it was because of him.  
  
"Okie dokie." Numbuh 3 went on. She stopped for a split second as a star shot by. "Numbuh 4! Numbuh 4!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A shooting star! Make a wish!" She yelled. Closing her eyes to think. He did the same.  
  
He opened his eyes to find the dotted sky and the star was gone without a sign.  
  
"What did you wish for?!" Numbuh 3 inquired of him.  
  
He laughed. "Can't tell ya."  
  
"Why not?" She pouted.  
  
"Ya should know Numbuh 3, if I were ter tell ya what I wished fo' t'en it wouldn't come true.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He smiled up at the sky. He wished that no matter what ever happened to him, Numbuh 3 was happy, whatever the consequence, even if it meant he were out of the picture.  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(  
  
Demon: like it? Hate it? Please tell me! Nice flamies welcomed n_n  
  
4: yep, she's snapped!  
  
Demon: ^^  
  
Angel: --;;  
  
Demon: I know that this whole ch. Happened during the Grow up episode but, well, it wasn't the exact same thing was it? And I promise it'll get better! So please r/r! 


	2. Something's wrong

A/N: Okie dokie then ^^. I'm updating this quickly. It's been real hectic at my house. I've been having this writing assighnment and stuff and I'm packing cuz I'm going camping this weekend(I get to miss school Friday hahahahaha) and I've just been having a hectic time down here so abandoned won't be updated until sometime next week sry enjoy!!!!  
  
Demon: uuuuggggghhhh I suffer from extreme headaches!!!  
  
4: Hahaha!  
  
Demon: gggrrrr ::growls:: that's it...  
  
4: O_O I mean I'm so sry!  
  
Demon: uh-huh right ::suspicios look::  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
Numbuh 2 immediately devoured the pancake that lay on his plate. He smiled contently as he reached for another, but his fork was met with somebody else's.  
  
"Touch it and die, you hear?" Numbuh 5 warned in a threatening way. Numbuh 2 moved back, knowing Numbuh 5 meant business. She gave him a 'that was the right choice,' look.  
  
Numbuh 3 popped the last piece of pancake, which was slathered in syrup, into her mouth and licked away the rest of it. She looked at the boy next to her, just in time to see his retreating glance and the blush form over his cheeks. She eyed the untouched food. "Aren't you gonna eat that?" She asked.  
  
He seemed a bit jumpy at that moment. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to regain his vision. "Nah, want it?" he shoved the plate closer to her.  
  
She looked back and forth between him and the mouth-watering food. She wasn't exactly sure what to do though. Take it or decline? There was really no point in trying to get him to eat it.  
  
Anybody could see that over the past two weeks his appetite had gone down. Not only that, but the dark bags underneath his eyes marked the fact that he hadn't a good night sleep recently.  
  
She bit her lip and shook her head. "No thank you, Numbuh 4."  
  
He just nodded and held his head in his hands, eyes shut tight.  
  
"Tired?" She questioned trying to see him better.  
  
He turned his head and offered a half smile. "You could say t'at..."  
  
"Are we gonna do anything today, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 asked as he took the abandoned plate from in front of Numbuh 3.  
  
"Not that I know of." Numbuh 1 admitted, still cutting his breakfast into tiny pieces. Numbuh 5's fork tore apiece away and pulled it into her own awaiting mouth. Numbuh 1 glared at her and she only smiled back like an innocent child.  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
"Stop it Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 2 chastised as the Japanese girl continued to dance around the room.  
  
"You know what tomorrow is?!" She inquired of Numbuh 5 anxiously.  
  
"No..." Numbuh 5 confessed, searching the room as if it contained the answer.  
  
Numbuh 3 pouted. She wasn't that good with secrets, mind you. "How could you not!" She shrieked like it was the worst thing in the entire world, and to her, it possibly was.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Numbuh 2 asked, deciding o get in on the conversation. That... And his extreme curiosity.  
  
"C'mon guys! You should know!" Numbuh 3 said glaring at her friends.  
  
Numbuh 5 almost had enough of this. Her own curiosity was beckoning for its question to be answer. "Just tell Numbuh 5!" She growled.  
  
Numbuh 3 shook her head in protest. "If you guys don't know then why should I tell you?!" She stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Can you give us a hint?" Numbuh 2 pleaded.  
  
"Umm...O.K." Numbuh 3 smiled widely.  
  
Numbuh 2 looked pleased with himself. "What's the first hint?"  
  
"Is has something to do with one of us."  
  
"In this room?"  
  
"Of course not, silly."  
  
Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 exchanged glances. "So its eitha Numbuh 4 or Numbuh 1..."  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Numbuh 5 rubbed her head. Her mind began to write a list of possible things. "Is it a dental appointment? Doctors appointment?"  
  
Numbuh 3 shook her head.  
  
"A secret mission?" Numbuh 2 attempted to unravel the mystery.  
  
"Nope." Numbuh 3 stated simply.  
  
"What is it?!" Numbuh 5 yelled. She was finally fed up with it all. She grabbed Numbuh 3 by the shirt. "Spill it!"  
  
Numbuh 3 laughed nervously as Numbuh 5 dropped her to the floor. "Tomorrow's somebody birthday!" She said clapping.  
  
Numbuh 5 stood still for a second. How she not know one of her own friends birthday?  
  
"Numbuh 1's?" Numbuh 2 asked, still not sure.  
  
"No you moron! It's Numbuh 4's!" Numbuh 5 corrected, falling back in her chair. "Numbuh 5 feels so... So awful." She whispered. "How could Numbuh 5 have forgotten?"  
  
"It's O.K." Numbuh 3 comforted from her spot on the floor. "Numbuh 4 told me not to tell anyone in the first place."  
  
Numbuh 5 looked up from the floor. Numbuh 2 raised an eyebrow. "What?!" they asked simultaneously.  
  
"Just what I said." Numbuh 3 watched her friend's reactions questioningly. "He didn't want me to tell anyone."  
  
Numbuh 5's eyes narrowed. "Why wouldn't he want us to know?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Well didn't he say anything about it?"  
  
"Nope. Just told me he didn't want you guys to know. But I don't think that's right." Numbuh 3 crossed her arms. "I thought he liked parties."  
  
"Yeah, so did Numbuh 5."  
  
"You know what?" Numbuh 3 exclaimed tugging on Numbuh 5's arm. "We should throw him a party! YAY!! Party! Party! Party! That would make him happy. Huh Numbuh 5? Huh? Huh? We'll have streamers and music and..." Numbuh 3 began to ramble on and on about decorations and stuff.  
  
Numbuh 5 sighed and shook her head. "Numbuh 5 dun know Numbuh 3. He musta wanted you to keep it a secret fo' some reason."  
  
"Awwww c'mon Numbuh 5! All kids like parties. Maybe he told me because he wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
"Then why didn't he just come out with it!" Numbuh 2 argued back.  
  
Numbuh 5 thought for a second. "Numbuh 5's confused."  
  
"Good I'm not the only one." Numbuh 3 said with a smile. The two starred at her for a while.  
  
"Anyway," Numbuh 5 began to change the subject. "Why dun you go and see Numbuh 4? He's gotta be around her somewherez."  
  
Numbuh 3 didn't have to be told twice. She whizzed out just as Numbuh 1 entered. He blinked in daze.  
  
"Yo Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 5 called. He smiled at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You wouldn't by any chance know what tomorrow is, would you?"  
  
Numbuh 1 shook his head after a while. "Tuesday?" He guessed.  
  
"Ooohhh he's good." Numbuh 2 said sarcastically, exiting from the room.  
  
"I take it I was wrong." Numbuh 1 said in a bit of a sulk.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So what *is* tomorrow."  
  
"What Numbuh 3 told us, it just happens to be Numbuh 4's birthday."  
  
"Really?" Numbuh 1 narrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Fo' some reason he's been keepin' it from us. Well, except fo' Numbuh 3."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I'd be surprised if he hadn't." Numbuh 5 tried not t giggle.  
  
"Numbuh 5 knows its not that big of deal but..."  
  
"I understand Numbuh 5."  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 yelled, pouncing on him like a cat. The boy almost screamed out of startlement.  
  
He took a deep breath. "Would ya mind not sneakin' up on meh like t'at?"  
  
Numbuh 3 pouted. "I'm sorry Numbuh 4."  
  
He looked down. He hadn't meant to make her upset, he just didn't like being surprised. "Dun be Numbuh 3."  
  
Her expressions changed, her sadness was completely forgotten. "I scared you go though, huh Numbuh 4."  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah, ya sure did."  
  
Numbuh 3 smirked. "You scare easily, don'tcha Numbuh 4?" she poked lightly in the ribs.  
  
He winced lightly. "Maybe." He recollected his comic and began to read it. Numbuh 3 moved closer to him to read over his shoulder. He gave quiet thanks to the darkness, which concealed his blush. It was hard to concentrate. She was so close...  
  
"Hey, Numbuh 4." She asked, never looking away from the colorful paper.  
  
"Yeah?" He glanced at her.  
  
"Why don't you want me to tell the others about your birthday?"  
  
Numbuh 4 blinked, not having expected this question. "I dunno. Why make such a fuss ova somet'in' so stupid?"  
  
Numbuh 3 turned to him, her eyes wide in horror. "A birthday isn't stupid! It's a celebration of the day you were born."  
  
Numbuh 4 snorted. "I don't even know when I was.." He stopped there and sighed. "Neva mind."  
  
"No, what is it Numbuh 4?"  
  
"Not'in'." He stated, becoming aware of how close they were. He could feel his face burn.  
  
Numbuh 3, noticing this too, became a dark crisom shade.  
  
"Numbuh 3, I..." The gap between them was almost closing... Almost...  
  
Just as the gap was getting smaller a harsh pain shot through Numbuh 4. He gasped, as it became worse and seemed to eat its way through his body. He held his head tightly, hoping it would help, only it did nothing.  
  
"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed, fear evident in her eyes. "What's wrong?!"  
  
He panted as it began to leave, though some would not give up. He wiped away some of the sweat that lay on his forehead. "Not'in' Numbuh 3." He gave her a pathetic half smile to reassure her.  
  
She glared angirily at him. She wasn't going to fall for that. "That wasn't 'nothing' Numbuh 4. Now tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Just a head-ache s'all." He lied, trying to convince her that nothing was wrong. It was becoming obvious that she wasn't going to get anything out of him.  
  
She nodded. "As long as your sure..." But her concern still wavered in her eyes. She'd find out what was wrong, sooner or later.  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
Demon: Dang Numbuh 4 why'd ya have to have a pain attack in that exact moment?  
  
4: 1. It got me out of that mushy scene and 2. U WROTE IT!  
  
Demon: And ur point being...  
  
4: FORGET IT! ::stomps out of the room::  
  
Demon: dudes got serious issues to work out... So ne wayz ^_^ did you all like it? Hate it? Please tell me in ur reviewz ^________^. On another note in 1 of my reviewz fo' Abandoned Sum1 wanted me to advertize their KND site, correct? Well I'd be glad to ^___________^ Only I can't get in it -_- So, Kayume, right? Could ya email it or IM it to me? My S/N is Mysunshinemar and of course my e-mail is Mysunshinemar@aol.com  
  
Angel: U do realize that ur telling this to every1?  
  
Demon: ::long silence:: so...  
  
Angel: ::sighs:: Demon gives up.  
  
Demon: Good fo' u n_n  
  
Angel: Demon's gotta get some asprin...  
  
Demon: Good fo' u n_n  
  
Angel: Please stop it, ur giving Demon an even bigger headache  
  
Demon: Good fo' u n_n  
  
Angel: ::sighs:: -_-' ::leaves the room::  
  
Demon: Mission complete ::snickers:: That was FUN! Gotta try that more often! ^_^ 


	3. Short of Breath

Demon: I recently got a review that from someone who thought I might be discontinuing the fic, which I'm not, so I tried to make this Chapter as quick as I could ^^.  
  
4: Good fo' you!  
  
Demon: aahhh shuddap Numbuh 4, your getting on mah nerves for the last time!  
  
4: And we struck a nerve!  
  
Demon: THAT'S IT!! ::chases after Numbuh 4::  
  
Angel: Due to the absence of Demon, we shall move on to the fic now n.n;;  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
For him the day had dragged on forever, a simple minute was like an hour to him and when the sun finally disappeared beyond the trees and houses he couldn't help but sigh with relief.  
  
Numbuh 4 sat alone in his room. He was bored now and spent the last few hours he could awake counting each dent on the ceiling.  
  
The time sure does fly by when you're having fun, he remarked to himself sarcastically. There was never much he could do at this time of night. Villains rarely attacked, Lizzie, in his book being one of them, had a curfew, as well as the Delightful brats from down where ever they were.  
  
Numbuh 4 yawned. Maybe it was for the best. He wasn't feeling all to hot lately, and a major battle could just kill him.  
  
He cringed at that word. No, he wasn't one to die in a mission or battle. He was too tough.  
  
He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was suddenly feeling a bit dizzy, perhaps overwhelmed by the day, or perhaps he was exhausted from fighting his automated robots on top level.  
  
It was best to sleep right now, it would subside in the morning, he was sure of it.  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
The air that he wanted so much to breathe was thin and unfulfilling.  
  
Hands were wrapped and squeezed tightly around his throat.  
  
He couldn't...breath  
  
His arms reached out to the source, but his vision was weakening.  
  
"S-op!" The four year old gasped out, " 'omy!" He yelled the best he could.  
  
A young woman in her late twenties held him tight against the wall. By the look in her green eyes anyone could tell she wouldn't stop soon. The need to kill was strong. Her anger needed to be unlocked. Her blonde hair was in deep fury. It fell in her eyes and fell from her short ponytail.  
  
The boy could almost tell it was the end. His breathing was ragged, the dark took his vision, and her panting breath of victory was fading from his ears.  
  
It was the end, he was only four, and he knew this might have been the end. But was it?  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
The ticking of the clock in the distant made him aware he was still in the tree house. When he could feel himself conscious again he straightened up into a sitting position, breathing slightly heavily. Sweat drip lightly from his bangs and face.  
  
He felt his neck lightly. Good, the tight arms weren't around him anymore.  
  
He was out of his mother's reach, safe from harm. His shoulders felt like a ton of weight had been lifted off of them, and now he fell back onto the pillow laid out in the middle of the wrestling mat.  
  
It didn't take long for the dreams to take him off again. Good dreams, he prayed softly to himself.  
  
But the dreams that would inhabit and infest his mind wouldn't be sweet nor peaceful.  
  
They would be of the pass.  
  
Of all the yelling.  
  
Scarred moments.  
  
That lust of death that formed a shell in his mother's eyes.  
  
...But none of it was real. His mother's attempt to choke him was not in his past. In fact he never knew his mother. His parents divorced even before he was born. His mother moved back to Australia while his father stayed in America to continue working at his job.  
  
8 months after she left, his mother gave birth to him, and felt that it was right to put him with his father. After she brought Wallabee to America she had left, and that was the last time his father and him had seen her.  
  
And because his father wasn't there at his birth, he didn't even know his son's birthday. So instead of celebrating it on the exact date, they would celebrate it on the day his mother brought him to America.  
  
But Numbuh 4 was sick of it. He wanted to know his birthday. He was missing an important part of his life. But that wasn't the point.  
  
The point was why did he believe in these false memories of his childhood?  
  
And why did he believe them...when he already knew they were fake?  
  
Because deep inside he was falling. Being claimed. Devoured. Consumed... By a disease.  
  
If he had said something in the beginning maybe they could have prevented it from escalating to this point, but now...now he was in fate's hands and they didn't seem merciful.  
  
He needed a cure now.  
  
...If there was one...  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
His face was paler than any of them had ever seen it. Dark bags were forming under his eyes from the lack of sleep last night and he was muttering incoherent words.  
  
But they had all decide it was for the best to leave him alone. He'd wave them off or loose his temper at the idea of them thinking something was going on. Though no one could rid themselves of that nagging question in their head:  
  
What was wrong?  
  
The best they did was trying to convince themselves that it was only because he was sleep deprived. Only it still didn't stop the question from repeating its words over and over again.  
  
It was late afternoon, the sun at its highest peek in the sky, already on its way down. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 were in the kitchen. He was only just standing there, eyes glued to noting in particular. Numbuh 3 was trying to get his attention.  
  
"Hello?" Numbuh 3 waved her hand in front of his eyes for the umpteenth time.  
  
But it never seemed to phase him as he starred blankly at the wall a head. In his right hand was a glass of water, which he filled to the top, little drops casually fell to the floor creating a small puddle of liquid.  
  
"Numbuh-"  
  
Before she uttered another syllable, glass hit the floor in millions of tiny pieces, each littering the floor. Water splashed and drenched the kitchen tiles.  
  
Numbuh 3 starred at it in shock. "What was that?" She asked. Her eyes were fixated on it as if she were in a hypnotic trance. Finally she was able to turn her head to stare back at him, only something was different.  
  
There was a pleased smiled on his face as he brought up his soaked and slightly bloody hand, which he had used to crush the glass. His eyes were wide and dangerous, sending fear directly into Numbuh 3's hearts. His other hand reached up almost robotically, both being placed onto her neck.  
  
She wanted to run, though her fear got the best of her. Feet planted, growing roots where she stood, eyes wide in horror.  
  
Numbuh 3 gasped when she felt the floor falling from her feet. Or was she rising from it?  
  
Her breath was caught in her throat, unable to come in nor out, even if she tried.  
  
Even her nostrils didn't seem to work.  
  
Squirming was useless, she knew as her back was pinned up against the wall. She had never realized how hard they (the walls O_O) truly were. Instinctively she grabbed on to Numbuh 4's arms, not sure if she was either trying to pull him off or trying to regain a passage for air.  
  
"N-Numbuh 4!" Was the only thing her mind could remember, and the only words she was able to squeeze out.  
  
"Please..." He murmured quietly. "Stop it!" He yelled out so violently, his grasp gained tighter on her throat.  
  
Numbuh 3 could feel the color changing on her face. It was so hard to see now. Everything was dim lighted or gray. She tried to turn her head, hoping it would free her, but no such luck. He was much stronger than she was.  
  
"Mommy..." These words came out softer than the ones before, almost fainter as well.  
  
Numbuh 3 opened her mouth half way, either grasping for oxygen or trying to plead once more, but as she did so, his grip seemed to loosen.  
  
Something seemed to snap inside him, his darkened eyes seemed to swiftly gain back to their lighter shade of green, and his face held shock and confusion all at once flooding in his mind.  
  
He couldn't comprehend. Didn't know what was happening. It was as if he had finally awoken from a trance.  
  
The pale walls, Numbuh 3's agonized face, everything... Was fuzzy. Things collided with one another, shifting their spots over and ver and over.  
  
His head hurt and the dizziness from last night all caught up with him again. There was a deep, almost haunting pounding ringing in his mind, driving him to a moment of weakness.  
  
Somewhere, he wasn't sure, but deep down he knew he didn't have much time to of conciseness.... but all he managed to murmur was a shaken, low, and raspy, "I'm sorry..." Before he found the floor rising up to greet him.  
  
A small yelp escaped in her throat when she fell to the floor. Her first priority was to regain all the air she had lost, breathing deeply, greedily, needful. Finally she was feeling her face change to his normal color, heat gone from her cheeks. It was colder now. Her eyes couldn't even find a way to stay open, but she had to.  
  
Perhaps only minutes later her breathing was stabilized again. Her head fell back against the wall for support, eyes closed feel comfortable for only a second or two.  
  
When her eyes opened, she could feel the fear and horror once again consume her.  
  
"Numbuh 4?" She shook his unmoving form gently, then rougher. "NUMBUH 4!" She yelled frantically. Fresh tears slipped from her eyes, mixing with the sweat already dawned on her face.  
  
She knew he had attacked her, but all along she sensed something was wrong...and at this moment she couldn't careless if he attempted to kill her. Why? Perhaps not even she knew, maybe even she forgot all about it...  
  
"Numbuh 4!" She yelled one last time into his ear.  
  
Useless, she told herself, biting her lip to keep in a whimper. But she allowed it freedom when she realized he was barely breathing...  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
Angel: ::blink blink:: cliff hanger?  
  
16: Looks like it.  
  
(Quick report: Due to Demon and Numbuh 4 missing, 2 of demons original characters + Numbuh 3 had to fill in. Why? I dunno... Ask sumone who's smart! O.k. my sister suggested it, so sue me! Pleae don't ^^' ::runs away frantically:: )  
  
27: ::looking around his surrondings:: Where am I?  
  
16: ::shrugs:: jus' go along wit' it. Demon's tryin' ter kill Numbuh 4 again --;; Maybe just the SENSIBLE original characters were called here.  
  
27: ::blinks:: Then what about Numbuh 957?  
  
3: ooooo do you like her?  
  
Angel: heh, I don't think it would be so good if we continue that discussion ^^' ::afraid someone might be killed::  
  
16: Why? Its fun ter see 'is face turn red.  
  
27: ::quickly hides his face::  
  
3: aaawww this is cute ^^  
  
16: Yeah too bad 4's ain't 'ere, we coulda teased 'im to.  
  
3: And Numbuh 15!  
  
16: O_O NO!  
  
3: hehe ::in an eviler tone:: If I get teased I'm bringing u down with me.  
  
16: O.O;; alroight... Heh heh  
  
27: I think were off topic n.n  
  
Angel: No one listens ;_; I fear (she used ter say Demon instead of I, I changed it --;; ) something bad may happen.  
  
16: fine, back on topic -  
  
3: YAY! Topics!  
  
16: Yeah... Lesse, No, Numbuh 4's not dead   
  
3: I thought I was a goner for sure!  
  
27: The next chapter will be out A.S.A.P! ::through slightly clenched teeth:: Yo no voy a hacer. (Translation: I'm not going to make it.)  
  
Angel: And why he didn't want his birthday celebrated has been explained.  
  
3: STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!  
  
16: o.0 s'e means chaptah.  
  
27: Hope you enjoyed, please review, it would be very appreciated ::bows respectively::  
  
Angel: See you soon.  
  
::blackness, hearing Numbuh 16's voice::  
  
16: So... Who bets Demon pummels Numbuh 4?  
  
::no replies::  
  
(Like I said it was my sisters idea incase you think the thingy is stupid, I think its pretty funny ^^, but I'm weird... I find most things funny, but enough about me, please review if you liked it ^^, *Small disclaimer (also seen in my Bio): Numhuh 15, Numbuh 16, Numbuh 27, Numbuh 957, and Numbuh 36 all belong to me, sorry if I sound harsh, I just get annoyed when ppl have the same Numbuhs or take the same as mine. HEH!) 


	4. Promises Kept

Angel: ::looks around:: She's still not back I guess... Oh well, here's the fourth chapter to Operation: H.U.R.T. n.n There's actually been some break through on it!  
  
15: That would be because Demon's not here to write it!  
  
16: quit ya belly achin' an' write!  
  
15: ::muttering:: I want to see you try and write it!  
  
27: But thanks for the reviews, for both abandoned and the previous chapter!  
  
957: Demon and angel do not own anything.  
  
36: ::laughing:: I'm richer than they are, and all I have is a penny! n.n  
  
16: On wit' t'e fic!  
  
15: Hey, that was my line!  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
Numbuh 5 looked unsurely into the frightful eyes of Numbuh 3. She was ringing her hands, shivering from the cold that only radiated form her own body. She rocked back and forth slightly, obscenities came from her open mouth, but they weren't understood.  
  
"Calm down girl." Numbuh 5 spoke comfortingly to her bewildered friend. She placed her hand atop both of Numbuh 3's so that she was unable to carry out her action any further. It was beginning to agitate her, but being the usually calm one, and the incident that had taken place, Numbuh 5 had kept her cool. "Now slow down and tell Numbuh 5 everythang that happened."  
  
The pale girl took a deep breath and let it out sharply, echoed with the promise of tears. "He was in the kitchen," she began as she had for the passed five hours. It was now around four in the morning, and not only was everyone sleep deprived, they were still left in the dark. "And then he-he- ," before her tale could finish she broke down into more sobs. This was a new expected scenario, Numbuh 5 had already grabbed the tissue and handed it to the disheveled Numbuh 3.  
  
She thanked her friend and blew her nose, wiping her hand with her already cold and wet sleeve. It only irritated her skin and created more red blotches on her eyes.  
  
"Thanks Numbuh 5..." She whispered under her breath. She knew very well that the boys would have given in hours before. She was lucky to have a good friend like Numbuh 5. But right now her thoughts were drifting towards the boy she had pined for over more than four years, being when they were seven and first joined the Kids Next Door. She took in another deep breath, this time when she exhaled her breath came out ragged.  
  
"He didn't respond when I said 'hi' to him," Numbuh 5 sat back as the story began to trample on new grounds. "He broke a glass," she gestured towards the spot on the floor where only a few hours ago had been buried by a pile of frail glass. Numbuh 1 had sweeped it away.  
  
"I looked down at it because it was scary... And when I looked back up he was smiling all insane like. He really started to scare me now..." She blew her nose once more.  
  
"I couldn't move, even when I got this feeling that something bad was going to happen. I remember was he was strangling me-  
  
"That's when I couldn't breath, and he was still smiling...I called out his codename and that's when he started acting even weirder! The last thing I heard him say was 'mommy' and then I just fell..." Fresh tears began to make themselves visible, making the long descent from her cheeks. "When I opened my eyes he was on the floor. Of course I went right over! But by then..." She didn't have to finish, for Numbuh 5 could fill in the blanks from there.  
  
Numbuh 3 now fell into long sobs that she had trapped inside to try her tale. Numbuh 5 pulled her into an embrace, hoping to calm her down. The girl took comfort, sobbing to her friend over useless things that may or may not have been able to be prevented. She yelled out her fears and nightmares over the situation.  
  
Instinctively Numbuh 5 tried to pick up on some of her words, but found it hard when the Japanese girl was even interrupting herself. She patted Numbuh 3 lightly on her back, looking up into time to see the plump boy, Numbuh 2, enter into the room.  
  
His gaze looked to Numbuh 3 and then averted to Numbuh 5. He raised one eyebrow, making his left eye look larger than his right due to the goggles around his eyes.  
  
A question was asked through that gaze and Numbuh 5 caught it. She shook her head.  
  
"Not now, she's had a very traumatic experience." Were the words that she mouthed back to him. He nodded with understanding, and was about to turn when a cracking voice spoke up.  
  
Numbuh 3 was still crying, that was clear even with the red marks and tearstains that were already scattered around her porcelain face. "Is he alright Numbuh 2?" For the first time since he had last seen her, hope was evident in her violet eyes.  
  
He didn't have the heart. Not now, with those teary, innocent eyes were starring at him that way. He winced with his own regret.  
  
"I'm not sure Numbuh 3." He had to say the words quickly, and they wee out before he could stop himself. That was probably for the better. He wouldn't be able to muster the courage otherwise. His eyes looked down at the floor, ashamed of himself to make those violet eyes turn pain.  
  
"What do you mean, 'you don't know?!'" Her eyes were burning with an unseen fire, masked behind her hysteria. She knew she wasn't mad at Numbuh 2, but who was happy with the bearer of bad news?  
  
"I'm sorry!" He shouted out, "we don't know much at the moment...Don't worry, you'll be the first to know if anything changes."  
  
There was silence in the room as Numbuh 3 seemed to be thinking over something. "Can I see him?" she asked I a low, shameful tone.  
  
Numbuh 2 was taken slightly back by this. He looked to Numbuh 5 to see if he might be authorized to allow her. Numbuh 5 only sighed and stood, allowing her chair to fall to the ground with a loud thud. She motioned with her hand for Numbuh 3 to follow suit.  
  
She stood up slowly; sniffing as she followed Numbuh 5 out of the room, followed slowly by Numbuh 2.  
  
By the time they got out of the kitchen, Numbuh 2 was leading them down a hallway, leading to his private area. They made it to an ebony door, which was different from the other oak made doors. Numbuh 2 put his hand to it, and with much hesitation he opened it.  
  
The opened door revealed a small, but livable area. A window was conveniently placed near the sizeable bed. The curtains and sheets were the same azure bluish coloring, partly questionable that maybe Numbuh 2 used an extra curtain for the sheets. The rest of the walls were bare except for the gray wallpaper lining.  
  
Immediately Numbuh 3 rushed to the bed, where there laid an unconscious Numbuh 4, gasping and pleading for air, without a word spoken. She rushed to his side, knocking down Numbuh 1 whom was recording something down, but at the moment had little importance to her. She grabbed his hand, a soft whimpering escaping through her lips.  
  
"I'm here Numbuh 4! I'm here!" She called, hoping he would hear her some how. It was uncertain if he did, for she was met with no reaction.  
  
The poor Australian boy was sweating, although it was obvious that he was cold. His hands kept clawing at the blankets, kneading them like a cat would.  
  
Numbuh 3, knowingly unable to do much, wiped off some protruding sweat from his forehead. "What do you thinks wrong with him?" She wondered aloud, not taking her eye off him for a second. Her hand ran through his hair.  
  
Numbuh 1, recovering from his collision, stood up, looking over her shoulder, giving the unfortunate boy a look of concern. Then he took a quick look at his notepad which he had been looking in, his other hand rubbing the new sore spot on his lower back.  
  
He looked back at Numbuh 5 for encouragement. Once again a soundless conversation took place.  
  
"To be honest..." He began looking from the notebook to Numbuh 4. "We're not one hundred percent sure on what it might be that's harming him...But we believe it might be some poison."  
  
As if on cue, Numbuh 4 gave out a shout, eyes furrowing in deep pain as his hands curled into tight fists.  
  
Numbuh 3 wiped the new sweat off his fore head. "Poison." She murmured, echoing her leader's words. She showed no emotion when he squeezed the life out of her hand.  
  
"Numbuh 5 thinks we should leave 'em for a while." She whispered to the boys, who nodded their agreement. She was the last leave as she slowly shut the door behind Numbuh 3, trying her hardest not to make a noise.  
  
"I'm going to stay," she whispered to his struggling form, placing his hand beside her cheek.  
  
I'm not going to leave him now, she promised herself, running her hand once more through the knots and tangles of his light blonde hair. Her eyes looked upon him in a new light. Not the eyes of her childish, innocent, and clueless self, but alert and protective.  
  
She made another vow, she would never smile, not ever again. Unless he were to wake up...  
  
But in this moment, hope was fading a little too quickly.  
  
He was paler than normal. White as a ghost, and possibly even whiter. Even this surprised her, she had pale skin through heritage, and had never come close to being this white.  
  
"Numbuh 4..." She whispered, feeling a sob chock through her back throat. The more she tried to keep it in, the stronger it became, until it blocked her throat and forced its way out. And now she cried against the blankets, her own inner pain and self pity renouncing itself to the outside world.  
  
And that's where Numbuh 3 fell asleep that night, right next to his bed, and near his side. During the night, however, she had fallen limp to the floor in a nightmare raged sleep. A blanket fell draping over her from the side of the bed.  
  
She did just as she promised...  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
16: ::a surprise look etched upon her face as she turns to Numbuh 15:: YOU actually wrote THAT!  
  
15: ::marveling his handy work and smiling:: Yep!  
  
16: ::blinks:: considering it's you who wrote it, that was pretty good!  
  
Angel: Let's see what the reviewers think!  
  
27: We hope you enjoyed it!  
  
15: Would you believe I wrote that in five minutes! (I did actually...)  
  
957: We sat here and watched you.  
  
3: Am I going to be OOC again?  
  
36: actually you're going to be OOC until the end when you go back to yourself.  
  
957: ::monotone:: you ruined the ending  
  
36: ...we're still airing?  
  
16: t'ere's a big red button right t'ere t'at says so!  
  
36:...  
  
27: anyway, we would love to hear from you, but only if you want to!  
  
15: See you next chapter ^_~ 


	5. Emotional

15: ::shakes head in protest:: Someone else has to write this chapter!  
  
16: ::growls:: Ya so t'ick Numbuh 15!  
  
15: But its not fair!  
  
957: ::lamely:: You're wasting time.  
  
15: Then why don't you write it?!  
  
27: Please guys! Let's not fight!  
  
Angel: ::sweat drop:: Demon still hasn't come back... And we're beginning to worry about Numbuh 4.  
  
16: Weh took votes on t'e damage inflicted on 'im!  
  
36: Fine, I'll write!  
  
15: It's settled!  
  
Angel: Then let's get started, please n.n!  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
When the sun rised high enough, it allowed its golden rays to fall upon the face of a young Asian girl. She groaned as her consciousness fought for control. Quickly annoyed by this, Numbuh 3 sat up, rubbing her stinging eyes. From all of her tears last night, her eyes were quite sensitive. Shielding them with one hand, she used the other to stand herself up.  
  
Her back was sore from where she had hit the ground in her sleep. Her body was also tensed, not used to the wooden floorboards as a resting-place. She grabbed behind her for a chair, but when she didn't feel one, she looked back. There was no chair in the room for anyone to sit on.  
  
Who the hell made an 'infirmary' type area without any chairs for someone to sit on!?  
  
Numbuh 3 sighed, her chest felt heavy where her heart was. She kneeled a respectable distance from the bed which she had spent the night lying by. Numbuh 3 crossed her arms, resting her head on top of them to stare comfortably at the boy.  
  
The golden haired boy was sleeping, as it seemed. He was peaceful looking now, his body no longer squirming from the unidentified pain that had consumed him previously. She was sure he had calmed down sometime last night before she had fallen asleep. But she was completely sure. Everything else was foggy from last night, only key events left to dwell in her memory.  
  
It was unfortunate that each of these events had been painful. Both emotionally and physically for all of them.  
  
Even if the others didn't seem as affected as her, it was clear they were feeling the same as she was.  
  
Numbuh 3 admitted it; they were stronger than she was. Numbuh 3 preferred to show her emotions outwardly, that way nothing was bottled up inside that would harm her sooner rather than later. The others did, however.  
  
Numbuh 4 especially. He confessed once to her that he saw emotions as a weakness. She had tried to argue with him about it, but neither won.  
  
Only now he couldn't keep anything bottled up. He needed some way to let out the pain, there was no way he could lock it away as well.  
  
And what if he dies? She asked herself somberly. She tilted her head downwards, only to find the darkness waiting for her. And what if I'm too chicken enough to tell him?  
  
The familiar damp feel of tears began to catch above her eyelashes. She wiped them gently against her arm, once again looking back at the boy of her affections.  
  
She would tell him. No matter what the cost or time.  
  
She'd have to, or die regretting it her entire life.  
  
"Good morning Numbuh 3." She sighed at the voice. Only one person in the tree house owned that voice and accent.  
  
"Good morning Numbuh 1," She replied, the hint of her usual smile was gone, almost as if it had never existed.  
  
Numbuh 1 sat down at the foot of the bed, looking Numbuh 3 over.  
  
"Did you have a good nights sleep?" He inquired, although he was certain of the answer.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"When did you wake up?" He obvious attempt at a conversation was failing miserably. It was of good intention of course, to try and have her forget about Numbuh 4...It wasn't exactly brilliant of him to try and make her forget the incident with him only a few feet from his form.  
  
"Only a few minutes ago." It was dull, she knew, but the normal enthusiasm was dead.  
  
"Did you sleep here?" He fixed his sunglasses to cover his eyes. She nodded yes, not bothering to look up. If she didn't need to talk, she wasn't going to.  
  
Numbuh 1 looked her over once more, disappointment littering in his eyes. He didn't want Numbuh 3 to fall to depression. He cared for her as a friend, and only a friend. He felt his own pain over this, but being the leader, he needed to be strong. To be a strong leader, you needed the others to be strong as well. At least that was how he saw it...  
  
And depression bothered him, whether he saw it or felt it himself. He gave her an understanding nod, patting her shoulder with intent of comfort.  
  
"You may not want to be to close to him, we don't know if what he has is contagious or not." Numbuh 1 warned as he finally got to his feet.  
  
Numbuh 3 nodded to the empty room, the only inhabitants were her and an unconscious Numbuh 4. That was all the company she needed, for now anyway.  
  
Her hand reached for his once more. Her lavender orbs searched over his face again. His eyes were clenched tightly together, eyebrows furrowed and traces of sweat were developing on his features.  
  
Numbuh 3 watched painfully as the virus, or poison, or what ever was causing him harm, began to take affect again.  
  
His teeth gritted into a growl, a small howl erupted from his lips as his head fell backwards, giving the appearance that the back of his neck didn't exist. One hand grabbed the blue sheets; the other tightened around Numbuh 3's hand, cutting off most circulation.  
  
Numbuh 3 whimpered, not in pain from the intense grip on her hand, but from the emotional strain that stabbed right through her heart.  
  
She couldn't do anything, except for call the others, hoping they would hear her voice echo in the hall, or by chance be walking by.  
  
"It'll be alright," she shushed the blond. It was uncertain if he might be awake, but unable to open his eyes. But he could also be asleep; meaning there was no way for him to escape the throe. "Don't worry Wallabee... You'll be just fine, just you wait!"  
  
Maybe she was talking to herself. Perhaps she really did believe so, or was trying to desperately lessen his pain.  
  
All she knew was that in the back of her mind she was desperately wishing he could hear her, even in the slightest.  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
Numbuh 1 looked at the other two operatives standing beside each other nonchalantly.  
  
"I have received information on the Delightful Children From Down the Lane. They are creating an intolerable act by keeping kids from purchasing comics and magazines." Numbuh 1 briefed, the determination that always casted on his face was there. The gasps that always followed were not.  
  
"Where's Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 2 yelped out, noticing the absence of two other members.  
  
"I thought it would be best if we left her here with Numbuh 4... Someone does need to watch over him, and the episode this morning proves that. Someone might want to take advantage of the tree house in his weakened state."  
  
If the two disagreed in any way, neither spoke up. Leaving Numbuh 3 wasn't the best thing for the tree house, but it was the best for her sake, and even Numbuh 4's.  
  
"Alright team, let's move out!" Numbuh 1 ordered, taking over his demeanor as leader.  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
The cold ice colored eyes starred fearfully at the long, thin bridge that led to a circle platform in the middle of the area.  
  
It wasn't the sea of fire that frightened them, or made them shiver as if they were in the Arctic without proper attire.  
  
No, it was the seat in the middle of that platform. Only it's outline could be seen, even up close. With the large amounts of light, created from the fire, it was still dark and somber in the room.  
  
It wasn't the chair that completely destroyed their dark appearance. They were not ones to be frightened of inanimate objects. It was the man situated in it, smoking a pipe contently and running a long bony finger through his wavy hair.  
  
"Don't tell me you failed again?" The voice wondered aloud, hearing their footsteps approaching with hesitation. The deep and sinister voice struck them as they huddled closer together.  
  
"We're sorry father," their voices blended into one, dull and boring voice. Their eyes traced the dark surroundings, not wanting to face the wrath of their named father.  
  
Father growled in annoyance. "You're pathetic!" He yelled in outrage, making the golden blond boy wince. "What a disgrace.... My own children..." The man traveled over, knowing the affect it had on the five children.  
  
"We know..." They said, tears evident in their voices, the signs of fear never lost. "Even without the company of Kuki and Wallace, they still beat us."  
  
Father became intrigued with this knowledge, as he twirled to face his children. They all coward further back, but were never hidden in the shadows like the man.  
  
"Tell me why they were absent."  
  
The Delightful Children looked at each other, in search of the answer on one of their faces. When their silent queries came back empty, they shrugged. "We don't know."  
  
"When was the first time that they went up missing?" Father seemed intent to ask until his wonderings were finally answered.  
  
Once again they looked at each other, "just this morning."  
  
Father looked impressed with this answer, there was a feel of a smirk on his face. "Did you use the fireball cannon while my machine was in your possession?"  
  
They nodded, knowing exactly what machine he was talking about. They had their own machines, made by the servants and other children they had forced to do their work. Actually, they hadn't been the ones to force them into building the objects, but it was practically the same. Father only had one machine that he held with pride. The only one that he allowed them to use once.  
  
"Excellent." He whispered in chilling voice, sending unnatural shivers down their spines.  
  
They blinked in confusing. Their eyes asked for an explanation to the pleasure this brought their father.  
  
"Was anyone hit?"  
  
"Uh... We're not sure...But Kuki almost was, if it hadn't been for Wallace, she would have been toast, he didn't seem to feel so well after wards." They mirrored their father's evil grin, although four of them were mentally disgusted with their false façade.  
  
"Good...Good..." The shadowed man chuckled to himself.  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
3: That was sort of scary!  
  
36: ::smirks evilly::  
  
15: ^_^  
  
16: --;; at least it fits in wit' t'e plot...  
  
3+15+36: ...what plot?  
  
27+957: ::shake head::  
  
Angel: n.n Please review! The plot is thickening! 


	6. Strangers

Angel: First I have to answer __________________ question: I am not Experiment 624, although are names are the same. In fact, I was created before the movie Lilo &Stitch. That was an interesting question though ^_^.  
  
15: ::nods:: she's human...looking...  
  
16: Alroight, let's start wit' t'e story ^____^  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
The sun was setting by the time Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 walked in through the front door of the tree house. They were coming home, or what they could call home, after a fated victory. Sure, they had doubts they wouldn't win. It was just three of them against their greatest nemesis yet. But somehow they had pulled through as the victors, as they always did.  
  
"Numbuh 5 feels awful about leavin' Numbuh 3 an' Numbuh 4 alone...What if he had another 'episode' and she freaked?"  
  
Numbuh 1 looked down at the floor for a second. He had thought that in the beginning, but he wasn't going to tell his team. Or the lack of his team. Finally he looked up into their awaiting eyes. "I still think it was best to leave her with him. Numbuh 3 can be responsible when she wants to...I hope," he said the last part out loud by mistake, earning a look from Numbuh 5.  
  
"Numbuh 5's going to check on dem, aiight?" She received a nod from her leader, even if she knew she'd go anyway. She had felt guilty the entire time they had been gone. She only wished that her friend would get better sometime soon. It was only half a day, and yet it was already starting to feel quieter and lonelier in the tree house.  
  
She sighed and took off down the hallway, in the direction of the 'infirmary.'  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
"How's he doin'?" Numbuh 5 asked upon entering the room, finding Numbuh 3 sitting on a makeshift chair. Her eyes were intent to watch Numbuh 4's quiet form.  
  
"He's been fine for a while," she explained as simply as she could. That was the only way she acknowledged Numbuh 5's presence.  
  
"How are you, Numbuh 3?" she asked her friend solemnly. She already knew the Japanese girl was in hell. It was written all over her pale flesh. It was cast in her dull, lifeless eyes.  
  
"Just fine." An obvious lie it was. Numbuh 5 didn't press, however, a strange contrast to her usual personality. Numbuh 5 kneeled down on the floor next to her distressed friend. Her eyes studied Numbuh 4, just to find there was no change in his condition.  
  
For the hour that they had left he hadn't worsened at all.  
  
But he hadn't gotten any better.  
  
"Do you think he'll get better?" Numbuh 3 asked suddenly. The silence in the room must have finally gotten to her. A smile tugged on the left side of Numbuh 5's lips, even if it made her fell even guiltier.  
  
"'Course he will." Numbuh 5 said bluntly. She hadn't even paused to think.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Numbuh 3 looked up at Numbuh 5, her eyes slightly sore from watching Numbuh 4 for the passed few hours. Numbuh 5 looked back at her, the smiling beginning to show on the other side of her lips.  
  
"'Cause Numbuh 4's a fighter," although it wasn't a medical explanation it gave the two of them a bit of silent comfort, "and he'd never leave any of us behind. Especially not you." She added.  
  
Numbuh 3 accepted this answer, and of course even found slight comfort from it. But she still wanted true answers.  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
Numbuh 2 sat on the couch, engrossed in a large sandwich he had prepared in the previous minutes. He wasn't hungry, he just needed to eat something very badly. His lips met the bread as his teeth sunk within, tearing off a piece and chewing it in his mouth, leaving the rest of his prey intact.  
  
No, he wasn't heartless. Numbuh 2 wasn't munching away because where his heart was supposed to be was a gaping black hole.  
  
He ate because he was something was eating at him. Since he was young (Well, younger) he had learned to deal with his problems by, in a way, eating them off his conscious. That was the explanation to his size and weight. It only got harder to stop as he got older.  
  
Numbuh 2 regarded the sandwich a last time before setting it down on the coffee table, a napkin placed neatly underneath. He took in a deep breath, and exhaled, long and somber.  
  
Just as he went to pour himself some milk, to chase down the food, just as the doorbell rang.  
  
First he looked around for Numbuh 1, who always answered. After all it was his house that the large oak had grown out of. He waited a while to hear if Mrs. or Mr. Uno would check on their guest.  
  
When the doorbell screeched a second time, he was sure they weren't home.  
  
Knowing he didn't need Numbuh 1's consent, (he had learned the hard way only months before when he was alone in the tree house and an important guest had arrived,) he began his decent down the steep and narrow staircase. He hadn't been the one to design it; otherwise he would have made it more sturdy looking. It was Numbuh 1 who had the say in it. (After all it was his house. He had a right to side with Numbuh 5 if he wanted to.) It didn't change the fact that Numbuh 2 had dreams of breaking through the cheap wood and falling into complete darkness.  
  
As he came to the bottom, he panted quickly, holding one knee, he leaning against the wood banister for support. Feeling some air come back to his lungs, he pushed aside a few old coats and sweaters with stains and holes ripped in from the moth's last feast. He went through the exit door, which doubled as a closet for the Uno's.  
  
It was a wonder it hadn't been discovered yet. Adults were so oblivious sometimes. His own mother never realized he wasn't home for supper, or in his own bed.  
  
The doorbell could be heard sounding off a few more times. The owner of the hand pressing the obnoxious instrument was becoming more impatient the closer he came.  
  
Numbuh 2 side, rubbing the temple of his fore head. He was in no mood today. But who could blame him? Lack of sleep and the possible death of his best friend looming over in his mind wouldn't count as the best day.  
  
"Hold your horses!" He called out, still rubbing his aching head. He knew the worst it could be was Lizzie. (A/N: I would say Numbuh 86, but she didn't some into the series after Operation: Grow-up.) It was worse enough without his insane girlfriend inquiring why no one was paying her any mind. She'd tramp in there and be selfish about Numbuh 1; not caring that a dear friend's life was hanging in the balance.  
  
Numbuh 2 opened the white painted door of the front house. He could feel multiple pairs of eyes watching him intensely, so Lizzie was off the list. He finally looked up at the owners of the eyes. Suddenly his mouth dropped as far as it would go. His eyes were opened wide behind his captain's goggles. It was much worse than Lizzie...  
  
A whole lot worse than Lizzie...  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
Numbuh 1 drew in a sharp breath as the needle pricked through Numbuh 4's skin. Blood flowed in through the clear instrument. When it was finally filled, Numbuh 1 withdrew it from his pale skin.  
  
Numbuh 3 looked on with query in her eyes, looking between Numbuh 4, the needle, and Numbuh 1.  
  
"What was that for?" Numbuh 5 asked for the both of them.  
  
"Blood sample," he stated simply, flicking the liquid through the plastic, or glass.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If he was poisoned, this will help us tell what's hurting him..." Numbuh 1 trailed off in his explanation as he examined the liquid, which was now placed in a vile. He knew he couldn't see anything unnatural with his human eyes, but felt the need to check anyway. "I'll send it off to the Kids Next Door lab to be-"  
  
"No need to." Numbuh 2 cut him off, standing in the doorway. The affects of their unexpected guests were slowly beginning to fade, although still unwelcome.  
  
"Don't be silly Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 3 chastised, her voice cracking slightly.  
  
"He's right, there's no need to involve them." A voice spoke up behind him. It recaptured Numbuh 1's attention, and caught Numbuh 5's, who had brushed him off in the beginning.  
  
Numbuh 2 looked down at the floor, ashamed. He slowly moved out of the way to reveal the four looming shadows.  
  
The same reaction showed by Numbuh 2 now mirrored on his team mates face.  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
Angel: ::blink blink:: That's all?  
  
36: ::nods:: It's supposed to add some suspense.  
  
957: That's why it's not told who the 'four shadows' are.  
  
15: ::impressed:: I didn't know she could say all that!  
  
16: She is human after all --;;  
  
27: ::Turns to readers:: Please review. Hopefully Demon shall return by the next chapter.  
  
3: ::Reading:: Who are the people?! I have to know!!!!!!!!!  
  
27: They'll be identified in the next chapter ^^;; 


	7. Serum

Demon: Ohayo!  
  
Angel: You're back.......Where's Numbuh 4?  
  
Demon: ::whistles:: I dunno.  
  
Angel: n.n;; why don't you start writing?  
  
Demon: Okie!  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
A needlepoint was injected once more into Wallabee's ghostly pale skin. This time, instead of withdrawing his blood, clear liquid was injected. Numbuh 3 was enamored by the procedure, but her eyes watched in slight horror and distrust.  
  
The holder of the needle retracted the syringe and disposed of it into the nearest wastebasket. They stepped back to watch the effects with much anticipation. Blue eyes glowed as they glared upon the still with intimidation.  
  
As minutes passed with no further movement, or any type of signs of consciousness, Numbuh 3 turned her attention over to the shadows.  
  
"Why isn't it working?" She asked the shadow demandingly.  
  
"Just wait a while......." The shadow spoke in a soft, boyish voice. It, most likely male, sighed softly. "Just wait," he said again, this time more convincing.  
  
"I wish he would wake up now." Numbuh 3 choked on her words, tears slipping against her will, softening her cheeks more. The shadow, however, did not console her this time, but instead kept his peace.  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
A contentious look passed upon Numbuh 1's face. It was tiring for him to hold back any harsh words, or even lash out on his guests. He had a bode feeling of doom ever since Numbuh 2 had allowed them passage through their turf. His austere glare only persisted, eyebrows twitching with agitation.  
  
"Thank you for bringing the 'antidote'......." Numbuh 1 whispered through his clenched teeth. Sarcasm was dripping from his sharp tongue. He was hoping they hadn't caught any of it, but to the continuos misfortune he had dealt with for plenty of years, he owned no such luck.  
  
"You have no business speaking words you do not mean," a female with dirty blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a silly pink bow planted in her hair, spoke. "And we did not bring the antidote......."  
  
"We thought that's why you were here!" Numbuh 2 objected. He soon became the victim of Numbuh 1's austere glare. Slowly, Numbuh 2 dissolved behind the couch.  
  
Fixing his glasses further up his nose, Numbuh 1 nodded. "Wasn't that the reason?" He looked them up and down skeptically.  
  
Numbuh 1 had strict beliefs. One belief that his father had taught him was to never trust your nemesis, especially when they seemed extra peculiar.  
  
It wasn't everyday four of the five Delightful Children entered their tree house with the promise of a cure for a certain operative.......  
  
The fact that they knew exactly what was wrong was even more suspicious.  
  
"We don't have the with us.......yet......." The female spoke passively. Her two other brothers seemed to sink into the background as she continued to explain. She took a deep breath and lowered her head shamefully, "When we ________ into an adult," a shudder fell upon Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 5, "we hadn't realized it, but the fire balls held a venom."  
  
"When we did not see Wallace, nor Kuki, in our previous battle, we realized that something might have happened. We recalled the events and remembered the Wallace had saved Kuki from one and naturally asked Father......." The tall brunette trailed off at the mention of the shadowed man.  
  
"As he told us, we put two and two together. We created a serum that will help Wallace, but we were unable to access any way to create the cure for his disease. We believe that Father holds the prints for the antidote. If you wish your friend cured, than we must establish a temporary truce." As he finished off, Numbuh 1 was sure it was a plot to get them to lower their shields.  
  
First of all, their faces were enough to give it away. They were anxious, almost childish like. The Delightful Children were never anxious, nor did they ever seem to have much emotion. Neither did they exploit themselves in a childish like demeanor. In fact 'childish' was not a word associated with them. They fought on the sides of adults, it was unredeemable.  
  
Secondly, the last time they had constructed a truce, the Delightful children had turn their backs on them. In the end they practically left them for dead at the hands of the 'school bully.'  
  
Lastly, there were only four of them. They never traveled alone, atleast not from the eyes of the other children. One never talked without the other four voices to back them up. But here they were, only four of them (or three in the room), taking turns on talking.  
  
Numbuh 1 looked to Numbuh 5 for a quick deliberation, only to find her expectant gaze. She wasn't going to have any part in the discussion. Numbuh 2 fiddled quietly, more interested with his two index fingers, or so it seemed. Seeing that no one was going to help Numbuh 1, or be the one to fall prey to his wrath later on, he gave in.  
  
"Alright Delightfuls...... we'll take part in this truce, for one of the members of our team." He said the last part more to himself.  
  
The three looked pleased with his surrender. "For Wallace." They said simultaneously. Somehow it was creepier to hear only three voices instead of five. Something about the way they were definite smiles, however, only made Numbuh 1 more suspicious.  
  
"Watch out for them." He warned Numbuh 5 under his breath. She nodded her head as she put a hand to the rim of her cap, making her eyes scarce.  
  
"Numbuh 5 don't trust 'em one bit." She concluded, equally as quiet. Unknown to them, the Delightful Children heard each word, and although on most circumstances they would make some type of comment, they remained virtually unaffected, remaining silent until their fourth member joined them.  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
Numbuh 3 sighed as the minutes passed unceremoniously slow. Numbuh 4's conditioned had kept a permanence effect, although there had been a few violent jolts throughout the hours. She had been reassured the other blonde that it was only a sign that the serum was taking its toll. Something about the almost clone-like boy made her believe him. Or perhaps she was only seeing him as an image of the boy unconscious boy?  
  
That didn't matter all that much, anyway. She wouldn't have minded if he had left. Although having someone around who knew what was going on did seem to be the brighter idea.  
  
The boy leaned over more the left, in effect switching the weight from his right foot to his left. His cold grayish blue eyes starred the limp figure down. For the longest time only Numbuh 3's attempt of silent whimpers, and slightly harsh breathing from Numbuh 4.  
  
A pair of sky blue eyes opened to a blurry surrounding. Quick stabs of pain made him groan under his breath. All he could see the faint glow of room lamp, but otherwise everything else was calash of colors and mess.  
  
"Numbuh 4.......?!" A pleasant sounding voice called, hurting his fragile ears. A faint familiarity rang within it, but he paid little attention, a head ache was eating away at him for the moment.  
  
The sound of a door slamming was the last thing that registered before a pair of arms held on to him for dear life.  
  
(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(! (!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!(!  
  
Demon: .......I know....... Not my best work.......  
  
Angel: It was ....... Alright.......  
  
Demon: ::ignores her false comment:: I'm sorry guys, I meant to get this up a while ago, but I was hit with a big glob of writers block, and then other stuff took up vacancies, but I finally got it up! (Some people can stop yelling at me now! :P ) I know it's not my best work, and pretty short, but please bear with me! Feel free to ask questions in your reviews, if I don't answer anything in the story, I'll answer them myself!  
  
Angel: Joy n.n;; 


End file.
